Nemesis, unveiled!
by legendaryAya
Summary: All they knew was that they had already annihilated Pluto. But little did they know that Pluto has risen again, under the rule of a new leader. Could Class Q win this time? Or Ryuu would get the shock of his life?
1. Memories

Tantei Gakuen Q

Nemesis unveiled!

**Author: **legendaryAya

**Summary:** All they knew was that they had already annihilated Pluto. But little did they know that Pluto has risen again, under the rule of a new leader. Could Class Q win this time? Or Ryuu would get the shock of his life?

Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: This was written to get the nerve out of me. My mind's been constantly telling me to write a new fic. But I wish it would turn out fine, though. This will be my first TGQ fic. Hope you'll all enjoy reading. If not, please tell me, yoroshii?

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

It was on a Friday afternoon that the last message came. Late Friday afternoon. When he's waiting for five o' clock to come and the hands of his wristwatch just refuse to move.

'Nii-sama, Please see me at the field by 7:30 p.m. I have a surprise for you!' Read the message at his mobile phone.

Ryuu kept thinking of what his twelve-year-old sister is up to. Maybe she's setting up a trick for him, for he had known her to be 'the queen of tricks.'

He replied on the message 'Alright. I'll be there.' Flashed on the screen and sent it. He had yet to endure another two and a half hours of waiting for his sister.

Kiori Amakusa was typing out a letter on her new Macbook. Seated next to her was her friend Enma Yakamura who was busy reading her magazine. Kiori finished the letter, saved it and closed the laptop. " I really love this laptop!"

Enma carried on reading.

"Oh, yeah?" She said, not looking at Kiori.

"I mean, it's so conventional. You can take it anywhere you want. It's got great features and a fantastic memory too. You can store all you want. Good thing, nii-sama bought me this."

"What has?"

"This new laptop, of course. What else would I be talking here?"

"Dunno. Listen, what about this dress?"

"What dress?"

"This one in this magazine. It's nice isn't it? It will look gorgeous on you. You should wear this at the party tonight." Enma said, showing the page to her friend.

"Yeah, but I still prefer a blue dress."

"Don't you want to try something new? You always wear blue colored clothes. And all your stuff is blue! Even your bedroom." Enma teased.

"Nah. Oh! I almost forgot about the party! What will I do now? I can't think of any dress to wear at this very special "ONCE IN A YEAR" occasion." Kiori said, carefully emphasizing the words.

"Hmm. I have a wonderful idea! Now, you have said that, I will be very pleased to help you on your 'mission: get a gorgeous dress for this special occasion' and that's not all, it would be great that I'll do the hair and make up for you." Enma smiled with stars in her eyes as she gladly offered her services to her friend.

"Hey stop it! But I'm glad you're here to lend me a hand."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Oh Enma! I love you!" Kiori hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey! Stop! I can't breathe" Enma struggled and Kiori released her form her own 'kawaii' version of appreciating a friend—'by giving her a kind of deathhug'

"Oh, gomen."

"That's alright. Shall we go there, then? We'll be late."

Ryuu was patiently sitting in one of the benches around the field. If it wasn't for her sister's surprise then he would go home straight that late afternoon. Looking at his wristwatch, he sighed. It will be seven minutes before the long hand strike to 6 or the 30th minute. Staring at the lampposts which was his source of light to see through the now emptied open field, he remembered his sister being the adorably energetic one in the past. She used to go there and play with him some catch ball or tennis during their free time. Kiori would always complain about the boredom she felt while she endured the long hours of 'infinite' lessons she was taught to. Making 'kawaii' pouts that made him laugh. His sister was his only means to live, now that their parents had died. He somehow felt warmth from his sister's companionship. He promised his parents to take good care of Kiori even though his grandfather now was the one who is looking after them. Wait? Their grandfather? He didn't really care that much about them. All he did was water them with evil thoughts of destroying people's lives. Like watering a seed and waited it to grow as a plant that you'd been wishing for. Evil blood, his grandfather's evil blood was flowing through his and his sister's veins. That was what he realized and thought that his sister would realize it by then. He knew that his sister was smart.

"Onii-sama? Onii-sama!? Still alive?" A girl frantically waved her hand for several times making Ryuu pull himself out from his train of thoughts. "Kiori?"

"Who else? I was the only girl in your life!" Kiori replied. His sister is being possessive but he knew that she cared a lot for him. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing at, huh?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how possessive you are. You might not get the man you love." Ryuu said.

"But you love me, right? You know that you are the only man in my life. I don't care what people might think of me. And I don't care if I get single for the rest of my life!" Was all Kiori said, Ryuu kept quiet.

"Hey! Stop that now. Too much drama. This is a special day right? So please, don't ruin it." Enma cut in the silence, waiting at the corner. Kiori quickly grabbed her onii-sama's hands and pulled him away.

"Chotto matte Kiori. We're we going?"

"To a special place."

Tuesday afternoon, Q Class room

Ryuu stood in front of the room, his right hand already holding the doorknob while the other hand was holding a piece of brown envelope which was believed to be the letter for their next case. Dan-sensei wasn't able to show up on them that day. Maybe he was busy. So, Ryuu took the liberty to approach the headmaster and Dan-sensei gave him the letter and have it read aloud to his fellow detectives. He didn't know what's happening to him. Something's getting into his nerves lately. Putting all his lost senses back, he gave in a huge sigh. As he was about to turn the knob, he felt something was wrong inside.

"You all felt that Ryuu was different too. So, I was right after all. I thought I was getting delusional lately." Kyuu sighed, relieved.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him, Kyuu?" Megu asked.

"Not a clue. All I know was that our introvert is becoming more introvert"

"This is strange. Maybe we should keep an eye on him and tail him wherever he goes." Kinta suggested.

"That's an invasion of his privacy." Kazuma argued.

"We need to be sure that he's alright. We could do it secretly until we know there's nothing wrong. And if nothing's wrong, we'll just pretend nothing happened." Kyuu said.

"Agreed." The three chorused.

Mission spy on Ryuu will start on that very day.

The door opened revealing a smiling calm and enigmatic Ryuu.

"Eh?"

"Konnichiwa minna." Ryuu greeted, smiling at his friends. Everyone's eyes fixed on Ryuu. "Something's wrong? Anyway, I got the letter for our next case."

"Here we are! Surprise!" Kiori said as she loosen her grip from her brother's hand.

The evening atmosphere sure was cool and windy. Ryuu was quite speechless as he scanned the whole place. He was standing beside the door of their resthouse. He could see a large pool surrounded by beach chairs. At the far end of the pool, you can see a buffet table and a table with a large cake. There are only a few people, drinking, chatting and dancing at the beat of the music. Most of the people there were probably his sister's close friends. Not to mention that their guardian, Yurie, was there, staring at Kiori.

"Happy birthday, Onii-sama!" Kiori greeted him. A smile forming on Ryuu's visage.

"I already forgot that it was my birthday today. Thank you, Kiori." Ryuu said. Still can't believe at the scene unfolding before him. It surely was one of the greatest nights in his life. A time were he and his sister can enjoy each other's company, together with their friends. Ryuu sighed as he looked up in the sky, seeing the moon shine at its fullest and the stars twinkling brightly like dancing in the infinite dark sky. Not realizing that Kiori had already left his side.

"_You choose: We'll tell him or not…"_

_It was all lies…_

_I lied to him… I don't have the right to be with him anymore…_

_I decided to take all the consequences. This is my only way to get Ryuu away from HIM._

_I don't want Ryuu to be involved in HIS evil plots._

_I swear I'll do anything to make him happy._

'_I am very sorry, Onii-sama. But I can't stay at your side any longer now. I had to do this. I hope you'll understand. Someday, I'm sure we'll meet again. Sayonara, Ryuu.' _The thought crossed Kiori's mind over and over.

There was a sudden explosion behind him, knocking him forward. Ryuu quickly stood up when he heard a scream. He abruptly ran back inside the house heading to the kitchen.

"Ryuu-sama! No! Wait" Ryuu ran on until he found four people lying on the marble floor. It took him less than a second to make out Kiori among them. He instantaneously went to her side and grabbed her into his arms.

"Nii-sama…" Kiori whispered.

"No! You mustn't die!" Ryuu sobbed as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. Remember this, 'Always be happy cause that's what I wanted you to be.'" She mumbled. It was all she finally let out. Her eyelids slowly closed and her hand fell limp.

KIORI!

"_Sorry. I'm really sorry." She mumbled, letting her tears fall from her beautiful emerald eyes._

AN: Sorry it took me ages to update this chapter. As you see, I already completed it. Thank God! My head's hurting like hell. I really can't believe that I'll be able to finish this chapter. Blame my hand, not me! I first thought of leaving it as it is but this one concerns about his memories, so I'd better completely write it down (or in my case, type it).

I must've committed lots of errors here. Would anyone care to check them for me? I'll give you a brownie.

And I give my gratitude to all the people who cared to drop by a review. I really appreciated it.

Lastly, don't be surprised if the cases that I'll be using will look familiar. As I have been planning to use the cases on both versions (live and anime). I'll just change the storyline. I'm not really good in writing stories specially, mystery ones.


	2. The Letter

_**Chapter 2: The letter**_

"Why did the sender go through all the trouble of sending us the pictures and clues as if the case didn't even exist? And what does this sender trying to tell us huh?" Kyuu said annoyingly.

"A case of maid hunting. I didn't even have an idea." Kinta said aloud.

"And what does it mean: 10-16. 20-35. Takanawa. Tsugumi." Megu wondered, looking at her fellow detectives, who were rather a bit annoyed by the strange letter that was sent to them a while ago.

"What on earth does that mean?" Suddenly Kyuu seemed to realize that Ryuu was kind of transfixed by the message, hypnotized by what he saw on the paper. He bent over him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Ryuu?" Kyuu asked anxiously. "You don't really looked well this past days. I think you should go straight home. Just leave this to us. It's well past eight now, Ryuu."

Ryuu seemed to come out of his trance. "Past eight? What time is it, Kyuu?"

"Ten past eight."

"So that's what it means."

"Chotto matte Ryuu. Are you saying—" Kyuu didn't finish his sentence.

"10-10 means October 10, today's date. 20-35 is a time." Ryuu elaborated.

"Takanawa--- probably is—" Kazuma added. He abruptly opened his laptop and started typing. "Takanawa, huh?" After a few seconds the search engine was beginning to release the results.

"Takanawa--- one of the famous hotels in Tokyo!"

"There are three Takanawa hotels here in Tokyo, but which one is it?"

"Takanawa Prince Hotel. I'm sure of it!" Kinta said confidently, _Following his instinct._

"And this Tsugumi---" Kazuma wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was been drastically dragged out of the room by a ranting Kinta.

"Let's go! There's no time to lose!"

They had worked out what the sender's letter meant. But one thing's for sure, something terrible was going to happen to this 'Tsugumi' person. There was no doubt about it. But what concerns them the most is what really is this sender's motive?

Grabbing his bag and brushing past the other Q class members, Ryuu rushed out of the door and ran all the way through the gate quite ahead of the other Q class members, into the street. The bus stop for Takanawa was only a hundred yards away. He could see a bus waiting at the stop. It was raining hard and the pavement was slippery beneath their feet but they ran as if their life depended upon it. The bus was just starting to pull away when they reached it. Kazuma was the last person to reach the bus stop, out of breath as he was, made a despairing dive, grabbed the pole and hauled himself on board. Panting and breathless, he collapsed onto the nearest seat. "We still have 20 minutes left." Ryuu looked at his wristwatch. The question is, can they make it in time?

"Hey! You're all in a hurry." Said the conductor.

Too out of breath to reply, they gave a weak smile and handed him their fare.

The journey seemed as if it would last forever. The bus stopped at every traffic light. They waited for what seemed like ages at every bus stop as people filed slowly on, fumbling in their pockets for the right money for their fares.

Kyuu kept looking at his watch willing time to stand still. But the minute hand moved steadily on towards the half-hour. "Come on!" Kyuu screamed to himself. "Oh, come on! If only we can get there before 8:35, We can save Tsugumi-san from whatever is supposed to happen to her then."

Next stop was theirs. The bus started braking for the stop. Unfortunately, they had no time left. And that's not all, they still had to walk half a kilometer to get to the hotel. They'll not be able to make it on time. As the bus slowed down, they jumped off, ran forward to keep from falling, then ran round the back of the bus across the road leading to the hotel.

AN: Yeah, I know it's too short. Blame the hand—err fingers! Or I just haven't had any ideas circling in my head. It will probably take me another century to write the next chapter so you'll all better have patience, ne?

And another one, I got a bit annoyed (alright, not annoyed, I'm PISSED OFF) at the ninth episode of the Live version of TGQ where Ryuu was alone with Megu. -Rant-rant-rant-

Whew.. That's it! No more jealous fits for me.. I'll have this settled down.

(I just forgot how to breathe)

So, what do you think? Please I'm begging you.. LEAVE A REVIEW~~~


End file.
